


What a Feeling

by hxroldstyless



Series: What a Feeling [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Niall Horan & Liam Payne Friendship, Please Don't Hate Me, Protective Older Brothers, Sassy Harry Styles, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxroldstyless/pseuds/hxroldstyless
Summary: Harry Styles, a 17 year old boy meets his potential new roommate Louis Tomlinson.. what could possibly happen between them when they do meet?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: What a Feeling [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150370
Kudos: 2





	What a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> tbh.. i hate this chapter bc its so short and like its everywhere buttt it satisfies mee and i hope it satisfies uu.
> 
> enjoy my bunnies xx.

Harry was eating a sandwhich that he bought from the cafeteria, and was sitting on one of the lunch tables when he heard an irish accent call out to him. He looked over his shoulder and spotted niall walking towards him with two mcdonalds bags in his hands along with a huge smile on his face. 

"Hey niall," harry said returning a smile to the boy who was now plopping down next to him on the bench and placing down the bags on the table.

"Hi, brought us some food. I know for a fact that sandwich is nasty. Bought it from inside the cafeteria huh?" the brunette boy questioned pointing to the sandwich out on the table. 

Harry chuckled before responding, "Thanks mate. Yep thought it was gonna be decent at least." 

Niall just laughed at the comment pulling out some fries and burgers from his bag and handed the other bag to harry, who glady accepted it repeating niall's actions. The two boys just chatted while eating, it was weird to harry because he hadn't talked to niall out of their french class. But it was nice in someway to talk to someone instead of just eating lunch alone, even if school started a day ago. While both chatting niall had brought up his flat and how he needed a flatemate because he had spent all his days being bored, which lead to harry to talk about louis.

"I feel bad for ya lad, my flatmate is nice but he's the sassy type. Nothing wrong with that but sometimes I can't handle the snarky comments ya know?" niall nodded chewing on his fries before harry commented, "He is really nice looking though."

"Gay?"

"Yea- wait ya ok with that right?" Harry asked, feeling kind of woozy inside knowing some people weren't okay with that. Although he was hoping niall was because he didn't want to start a new year with niall hating him, he especially didn't want to get bullied the second day. 

"Course I am. Have a slightly older brother that's bisexaul, could never hate someone because they like the same gender.'' he explained snorting softly before stuffing more fries into his mouth.

Harry smiled and felt a slight worry lift off his shoulders knowing it wouldn't be his previous school years all over again, the boys continued to talk about their lessons and random stuff like that, whilst doing so harry brought up the fact that he wanted to change his lessons from mornings to afternoon ones. Niall conveniently wanted to change his lessons as well, the two brunette boys agreed on meeting up in front of the school and going to the main office to talk to someone about the schedules changing. When the bell rang they both said their goodbyes, threw their trash away, and went on to their last lesson of the day. 

Harry was on his phone texting louis about what to bring home from Tesco when he finally acknowledged niall next to him. 

"Who ya texting lover boy, I was standing next to you for so long and ya didn't even notice." niall draws out hitting harry's shoulder lightly. Harry rolled his eyes jokingly and turned his phone to show niall he was texting louis. 

"Oh I see." niall said, smirking the other boy just replied with, "Shut it and let's go you little irish fuck,"

Niall let out a loud laugh making a few heads turn in their direction. "Woah I like sassy styles." 

Harry let out a small laugh moving his hips sassily side to side making his way to the office with niall following behind him while joining in the laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> should i make a playlist for this storyy?
> 
> stay safe and remember that i love yaa MWAH byee


End file.
